Storms Over Charleston Re-Write
by dazil0darlin
Summary: *RE-WRITE* The Virals are enjoying a lazy day on the ocean when suddenly a storm blows in, tossing Tory overboard and Ben goes over for her. When they wake up on Going Merry's deck they discover a whole new meaning to Adventure! But can they get home, or will they be stuck in the One Piece world forever? (: Reviewing helps me write! ;) Srsly tho, PLEASE RR, i will Lov you 4evr :D x
1. Lazy Day

_**TORY POV **_

_Oh crap ,I'm late, I'm so late. _

I rush around trying to organise myself, a pathetic try, honestly.

Slipping my iPhone into the back pocket of my light grey denim shorts, while simultaneously trying to pull on a blue tank top and blue converse I stumble into my bathroom, wiping sleep out of my eyes. Grabbing my brush I run it through the tangle of red curls that I call my hair, slip a hair tie on my wrist and run out the door, onto the landing and down the stairs, snagging an apple as I run through the kitchen. My attempt at breakfast.

Coop rouses from his patch of ground by the couch, but I ignore his pitiful whine, running my hand through his shaggy fur as I run out the door, closing it firmly behind me, cutting off his cries.

As I speed walk down the beach towards the Bunker my phone beeps with an incoming message. Or three.

_Where are you? –_Shelton

_Don't leave me alone with these doofusses! :0 _–Hiram

_Hurry up, or we leave without you.. _–Ben

I run around the last set of dunes but I'm no athlete, never have been, never will be, besides what my average/tall willowy stature will try to tell you. The boys are already in _Seewee_, which is bobbing on the gentle waves that lap on the shore of our private lagoon.

Oh by the way, if you didn't know, I live on an island. Morris Island, Charleston.

Basically, my mum died, and I was sent to live with the father I never knew I had – Kit, Marine Biologist at LIRI. Along the way I met the boys *coughcough doofusses coughitycoughcough * that I now call my best friends. But our friendship runs deeper than that.

Wading out to the boat, I haul myself in, shaking my wet shoes irritably at the boys.

"Greeeeeeat. Thanks guys, now I have wet feet."

Ben just smirks and says, "You should've taken them off then." _Thank-you Mr Practical for that oh-so-helpful-hint._

"Oh just shut and drive your stupid boat."

_**TORY POV **_

I lay back on the back seats of _Seewee, _my tank top slowly drying out in the bright sunshine as I close my eyes and sighed in bliss. The boys were sprawled around me in various catatonic states. Ben looked like he was asleep, or close to it, eyes closed, his long eyelashes just grazing his cheekbones, lips slightly parted, body relaxed.

The sea had been deliciously warm when we had all slipped into it to swim half an hour ago. Almost immediately the boys had started a game of splashing each other, and when no one was looking my way I slipped under water and grabbed Shelton's ankle. Instantly he wriggled and as I broke the surface, face painted with a grin as wide as the ocean itself he yelled out "Shark!"

The boys all froze but when they caught sight of my grinning face a vicious game of dunking each other started.

When we finally dragged ourselves back into the boat we were all feeling sufficiently drowned, soaked and happy.

Now we all sat or slept, the boat gently rocking a lullaby as the waves caressed the hull.

In no time at all I was asleep.

_**TORY POV**_

It was the rocking of the boat that finally awoke me, coupled with the fact I was shivering when only half an hour ago (how long had it actually been since we'd fallen asleep?!) it was a brilliantly sunny day. As the boat pitched and rolled I struggled to get my feet under me, and I could hear Ben yelling something a Shelton and Hiram somewhere off to my right, and the prow of the boat.

The waves were getting bigger and bigger, and drenching rain obscured my vision to only a few metres in front of me, as another wave planted me on my ass again. _Great. _Using the side of the boat to haul myself to my feet I yelled out to Ben; "What happened?"

Without turning his eyes away from the wheel he yelled back at me, voice getting devoured by the howling wind.

"We've been blown majorly off course, and my GPS is malfunctioning. Visibility's low, we'll have to ride it out."

Shelton and Hi were running around securing things to the wooden benches, storing valuables in the locker, panicking in general, yelling something about aliens affecting weather patterns and the Bermuda Triangle.

Just then Ben seemed to have a light bulb moment, and turned around briefly to yell at Hi to get the lifejackets out – we weren't wearing any because we went swimming for so long.

That one brief moment was one moment too long – When he turned away from the grey and stormy horizon he led the boat straight into a monster wave.

It rocked the boat with a ferocity the sent me crashing into the side of the boat, making me cry out as a firework of pain lit up my ribcage from the inside out.

The boys all turned to me, worry written across the faces as I staggered away from the edge, gasping and holding my ribs. So when the next wave hit I was unsteady as a new born calf and fell, cracking my head against the edge as I fell overboard, the yells of the boys ringing in my ears as I was engulfed by the frenzied ocean.

Straight away the sea claimed me, more turbulent and crazy than the storm up above.

My lungs burned and spots danced across my vision as the injuries in my head and ribs throbbed in time to my heart beat.

Weakly, feebly, I tried to push my way to the surface, and the ocean roared in my ears in defiance.

It was getting harder to see, as bubbles and currents obscured my vision and tugged my body in a million different directions.

The last thing I glimpsed as my eyes started to close was a thin ribbon of blood weaving to the surface in a slow meandering dance, blending with my waving hair, despite the ferocity of the ocean around it.

As I drifted into the veil of black that my world had become I felt a strong arm grip me around my waist.

And then….. Darkness.


	2. Drowning

_**BEN POV **_

When Tory yells out in pain I immediately turn round. She's clutching her side and grimacing. But then we hit another wave and she slips, and we all hear the crack as her head hits the side, and she slips over board, eyes rolling in her head.

"Tory!" We all yell out simultaneously, and I pause only long enough to warn the boys not to wreck my boat, on threat of violence, before I dive in after her.

Straight away I am tugged in half a dozen different directions, as if the ocean was trying to claim me for itself, and I am sucked down and down.

Eyes open wide despite the stinging salt water I search desperately for Tory, and finally spot her.

She is floating downwards, facing up, one arm trailing above her as though she is still trying to get to the surface, despite her eyes being closed, and bubbles trickling out of her lips. Her hair is floating around her like a fiery halo and as I get closer I see why it looks so red – a gash on her forehead is leaking blood. _Shit._

Slipping my arm around her waist I look desperately for the surface – but it's not there.

Tory is just a dead weight in my arms and I can feel my oxygen starting to slip away from me as my eyes start to grow dark.

And I know then I won't reach the surface.

The storm is too strong, the ocean too passionate to let us go.

So I do the only thing I can think to do in the situation given – an act of selflessness that many, knowing my rough exterior, wouldn't think I would do.

I hold Tory tight in an embrace, and push my lips to hers, giving her the last of my oxygen, knowing it's probably in vain, that we're dying in a coffin made of turquoise waves. But I do it anyway, and as my eyes close and body turns to lead, I think of only one word.

_Please._


	3. Jealousy

_**BEN POV**_

The sun is hot as it sears my closed eyelids. The deck rolls gently under me, and it almost feels familiar. _Almost. _

Thoughts, feelings, memories assault me and I remember everything. The storm, the swims, the boat.

_Tory._

My eyes fly open and I try to pull myself up into a standing position. Or would've if the world hadn't tilted and sent me sprawling on my ass again.

I groaned and clutched my spinning head, clenching my eyes shut for just a second.

When I opened them again there was a blue nosed reindeer with a pink hat with a white 'X' on it shoving his face into my personal space. Grr.

"It's good you're awake", he said with a grin. "You've been out since we pulled you from the water."

_Wait… Did he… Did he just… TALK?!_

I scooted on my butt a few feet away from him, and that's when I finally took in my surroundings.

I was on the deck of ship much bigger than Sewee. It looked like I was on the lowest part, with two decks either side of me, both with separate stairs leading up to them.

The sail was down, with a picture depicting a skull and crossbones wearing a straw hat with a red band around it.

That's when I noticed the people – They surrounded me, five of them in total, including the crazy little reindeer.

One of the men, who was incredibly tall and skinny, looked around 19, and wore a suit and tie, despite the hot weather, and smoked a cigarette. He has light blonde hair that flopped over his left eye, and _What the hell is wrong with his eyebrows?!_

Next to him was a thick tree truck of a man, with a barrel chest, black pants and boots, and a white short sleeved top with the top button undone. He had three swords at his hip and three golden earrings in his left ear, and his hair was _Green?! _He looked around the same age as Eyebrows over there.

Behind him stood a man who looked like he was acting tough but was still uncertain, with a frizz of black hair, brown overalls, and slingshot in his hand, and an incredibly long nose. Goggles perched on his head. He looked around 17.

Then a boy, who looked to be around 17, bounced, _literally bounced as if it was the most normal thing in the world for a _dude_ to do, _up to me, grin huge. He wore a hat that looked suspiciously like the one on the flag just behind him, and he wore blue cut-offs, a red vest with nothing underneath.

"Hi! I'm Luffy, and this is my ship the Going Merry, and my crew." In the order I noticed them he pointed and named them.

"Chopper, Sanji, Zoro, Usopp. My Pirate Crew."

_What?! Did he just say… pirates? What is this, the fucking Caribbean?_

"So, why are you here?" He asked.

"We, we were sailing-"

"We?" This was asked by Zoro, who stepped forward, hand resting on his swords menacingly.

"Me and my friends- friend, Tory. _Shit! _Tory!"

"There was another one with you?" He moved to the side of the boat a few feet away from me, scanning the water.

"There." He took a step back, unclipping his swords and throwing them at Sanji, who caught them and then dropped them unceremoniously onto the deck.

"Hold this." I had barely time to protest before his top hit me in the face and I heard the splash as he dived overboard.

I pulled his top, which reeked of sea spray and sweat, off my face and watched him swim away from the boat. I was distracted from my distress over Tory by Chopper tugging on my wrist, pulling me away from the side of the boat with surprising strength, muttering something about possible injures, and moving while half-drowned. _He must be the doctor. Weird._

Chopper fiddled around me, checking my pulse and breathing, which I thought was pointless considering I'd been up and moving for the past five minutes.

Then Zoro climbed back on board, heaving himself back onto the Merry's deck with the rigging ropes, Tory draped limply across his broad shoulders.

He pulled her from his shoulder, and held her in bridal style, across his chest.

It made me bristle to see her limp form being held so close by a half-naked man.

I heard a sound behind me and turn to see Chopper growing in height and stature, skin stretching and fur lengthening. With a strangled gasp I back away from the now two heads taller than me Chopper.

He even had his hat still perched on his head.

Zoro held out Tory in his arms towards Chopper, and realization slapped me in the face. _They're trying to take her away. _

"No!" I shouted, and they turned to me in surprise, Tory suspended between their two sets of arms.

"No", I said again. "She's not going with that… that _thing._ That monster."

Calmly Zoro passes Tory, still weakly limp, into Chopper's monstrous arms. I don't want Tory with him – he looks pissed and upset about my 'monster' remark. Pissed, upset and violent.

"Take her downstairs."

I rush them, yelling out Tory's name, and Chopper steps back as Zoro picks up his swords from the deck next to a cigarette-smoking Sanji. Unsheathing only one, he, again, calmly, steps in between me and Chopper, effectively cutting me off from Tory.

And this made me mad – Tory was weak, unconscious, could be very sick, and the show-offy bastard, who _still _hadn't put his shirt back on, wasn't letting me near her!

Red clouded my vision, and I could feel the rage working its way into my blood like a fever, the flare pulsing in my veins as I heard the familiar _Snap! _and it overtook me.

I threw a wild punch, and, somehow in my haze, I managed to make contact with his smirking face.


	4. Shirtless Freak

_**BEN POV**_

Zoro reels back, but I have the feeling its more from shock than pain.

Without waiting for him to steady himself I throw myself at him, and he brings both his arms up to block me, flipping his sword over so the blade points away from me in a motion that would be too fast to follow if I wasn't flaring.

We grapple, and I see a faint spark of shock in his eyes as I force him back a few steps. He is inhumanely strong, but then again, so am I.

With a grunt he pushes me back, and I see his eyes widen further when he sees my eyes.

I rush at him again, but this time he's prepared, and even my Viral strength can't face his.

"Why so hasty?" He says with a grin as he sidesteps out of the way, making me tumble past him onto the wooden deck.

The red tinge on my vision darkens nearly to black, and I rush him again, and he sidesteps once more, but I've anticipated it, and this time I add a spurt of Viral speed, catching him once more off guard as I grab him round the waist, tackle rugby styles. But instead of falling to the deck as I anticipated, he plants his feet firmly and we slide back a few feet, to a stop.

"We still have questions for you, boy."

With that he pushes me back, and I stagger to get my feet under me.

_He's just playing with me. Dick. _

But instead of my anger fuelling me more, I lose my flare, and as if he can see my slight slump, he rushes me, before I have time to brace.

Grabbing me by my arm, he throws me over his shoulder, and I hit the deck with a thump that sends the air out of my lungs with an audible "oof!"

When I stand again, he spins me around on my feet, then knees me in the stomach, sending me to the deck again, then rests his sword at my neck.

I lay on the deck, trying to find my breath. Once more I struggle to get to my feet, and Zoro hits me across the jaw with the hilt of his sword, sending starbursts across the receding red of my vision. Once more he holds his sword to my throat, the threat clear on his face.

Then a scream shatters the stillness – Tory.

"Ben!"


	5. Pulled From The Water

_**TORY POV**_

An arm wove its way around my waist, tugging me to the surface of the calm waters.

But that made no sense, did it? The sea was vicious when I fell in, but now… it's calm.

Strange.

My head breaks the surface, but I am too lethargic to gulp for air. Instead I take small sips through my clenched teeth, gritted against the agonizing pain in my ribs that has suddenly come back with a passion since we broke the surface. But my lungs aren't accepting it – and I'm not getting enough oxygen. Black dots spiral across my vision, a dance both dizzying and beautiful at the same time.

A shoulder supports my throbbing head, and I can feel someone's body pressed to mine as they tread water with me in their arms.

But still my lungs refuse to cooperate. I feel my body slump a bit more, and my half-lidded eyes, which I am staring with at the nearly cloudless blue sky with, drift closed.

"Hey." A voice, deep and masculine penetrates the fog surrounding my brain, coming from right next to my right ear – the voice of my rescuer.

But my body wants to sleep, and I feel tired – oh so tired, and the band of restricting iron around my lungs refuses to let go.

"Hey", he says again, but this time he shakes me, then, getting no response from me, swings me round in his arms to face him, arm still around my waist, pushed against his chest.

My eyes are still closed, and I can feel the darkness seconds away, so the last thing I'm expecting, as my lungs fail me, and I drift away, is for my rescuer to gently smooth the hair away from my face and push his lips to mine, blowing hot breath into my lungs.

When I take in a deep breath, the spots are cleared, and I can open my eyes, though weakly, to look at his face.

He has green hair, with eyes so dark they look black and three gold earrings in his left ear.

Suddenly, I can breathe again, but as I inhale a firework of pain explodes in my ribs, and with a groan I close my eyes again, letting myself slump against him, strength gone.

As he stars to swim, with me balanced on his shoulder again in lifeguard backstroke, I let the pain carry me away.

_**ZORO POV**_

I had pulled my shirt back on after pulling the boy with the mysterious dark eyes from the water, but when he reveals that he had someone with him I pull it off again and throw it at his face as I dive into the water.

From the deck I saw a small speck in the water – the person he was talking about?

I don't trust him, with his obvious slip-up off "Me and my friends-friend."

He was so blatantly lying about there being more than just him and "Tory" that I'm sure Sanji or Usopp would have picked up on it, but neither did, or they at least didn't give an indication towards it if they did.

And Luffy is just Luffy. 'Nuf said.

When I reached the thing I had sighted from the ship I realized it was a person – a girl, in fact.

She was floating about a metre under the surface, facing upwards, limbs spread and hair like a fiery halo around her.

There was a large gash on her forehead, as though she made a habit of head-butting things, and her lips were slightly open, but not air bubbles drifted to the surface. _Shit. _

I grabbed her around the waist, tugging her to the surface and placing her head on my shoulder.

As I tread water, trying to accommodate for the extra weight, shifting her more closely to my body.

She weighs barely anything, and her waist is barely a wisp to hold onto.

"Hey", I say, trying to shift to see her face, but its covered in her hair, which, sopping wet, looks almost black, though I could guess that dry it would probably be brown.

She makes no response, so I say it again, giving her a little shake this time.

"Hey." Still no response, so I shift her in my arms so she is flopped against my chest, my legs kicking to keep us afloat.

Her eyes are half-lidded, and as I watch they drift closed. _Shit. Shit again._

Pushing back her hair from her mouth and cupping her neck with one hand and waist with the other, I push my lips to hers, giving her my breath.

I feel her lungs expand against my chest as mine deflate, and suddenly, though groggily, she opens her eyes, and looks at me.

Her eyes are so… so _green. _I've never seen a shade so vibrant, and up close I can notice all the freckles dusting her nose and fine cheekbones. Her face is pale despite her light tan though, and her lips are slightly parted as she takes a deep breath, then winces and exhales sharply as though it hurts to breathe.

She is beautiful.

With a soft groan she closes her eyes again, slumping so her face is fitted into the nook of my collarbone, and once more she goes limp, and I know she has gone unconscious.

Slowly, as gently as possible – though I don't know who she is, or why I feel so compelled to be gentle with her when I am usually gruff and rough – I lower her head back onto my shoulder, tuning onto my back so my body is more in the water than her as I tow her back to the Going Merry.

And as I swim I can't get it out of my mind, how willingly she trusts me, enough to believe that I will get her out of the water safely.


	6. The Killing Strike

_**TORY POV**_

When I come to again I am being held under my knees and shoulders – bridal pose – and it feels as if I am being held out over open space.

Dimly I hear someone yell out "No!" _Ben?_ And someone, sounding very close, saying calmly "Take her downstairs." _Why does that voice sound familiar? _But I'm still too out of it tothink clearly, so I barely notice as I feel the strong hands be replaced with… _fur?_

Then I hear someone yelling about… monsters?

And I know its Ben. Slowly I manage to crack my eyes open, keeping them half-lidded against the suns glare.

The sight that meets me is a bizarre one – a boy with a black scar, wearing a straw hat, red vest and blue cut-offs ran around after a blond man with over curly eyebrows, who was dressed immaculately in a black suit and smoking a cigarette, yelling something about "MEAT!"

A man wearing brown overalls fiddled with a slingshot as he sat on the banister of the ship, pulling goggles from his huge afro to peer through them at the wide expanse of ocean around them, muttering something about the marines trying to get a jump on them, and a great Captain Usopp?

When I seek out Ben it takes me a moment to realize it's him – he is grappling with a green haired teenager who looks suspiciously like the boy who pulled me from the water, who helped me breathe.

With a shove the green haired boy pushes him back, slightly away from him, and while Ben is slightly off-guard he grabs his arm, and with a show off brute strength, flings him over his shoulder, jujitsu style.

Ben hits the deck with a loud "oof!"

Ben struggles to get to his feet, and when he does get his feet under him the green-haired boy once more grabs his arm, spinning him around, and then plants his knee in Ben's stomach, sending his sprawling.

With a smirk on his face the boy flips his sword so the blade points forward, rather than backward as it was before, and holds it to his neck.

But I am frozen – I can't move, can't speak. I am powerless.


	7. Sword Fight

_**TORY POV**_

It is when Ben tries once more to get to his feet, and the green haired man hits him full across the jaw that I unfreeze and scream out his name.  
"Ben!"

Squirming, I drop from the thing that's holding me – a _reindeer?! –_ And land on my feet on the deck.

My heart is racing as I sprint for Ben, sliding to my knees in front of him, raising my arms protectively to block his path. The sword is now placed on my chest, and I can feel a cut on my collarbone dribbling blood from where I threw myself in front of the blade.

For just a moment I glance backwards and down to Ben, and the sight of him holding his stomach and gasping for breath is enough to make me flare.

**SNAP.**

When I next look up at the man with the sword my eyes blaze golden.

I can _smell_ the confusion rocking off him in waves.

He frowns and lowers his sword minutely, which is the tiniest opening I need – if I wasn't flaring there would be no way in hell I could get past his guard. This guy's a professional.

"Look", he says, voice deep and gruff. "We're just curious. We want to know about how-"

His voice is cut off as I grab his sword arm, and taking advantage of his perfect guard and strong standing, I swing myself between his legs, sliding across the deck to where I see two other sheathed swords.

Grabbing one I unsheathe it, jumping to my feet even as he turned.

Holding the sword out with one hand I step forward, sliding my feet into what I hoped was a strong defensive stance – because I had _no _clue what the hell I was doing, but to hell with letting him know that.

"All we want", he said calmly, as he took a step in my direction – which I didn't like, but one step closer to me was one step further from Ben – "is to know how you got here and who you are. How'd you end up on our ship?"

He gestured at me with his sword, and then swung it casually in Ben's direction, as though he wouldn't be bothered if he accidently took off his nose.

I took a few steps forward, blade lowered and ready.

"You don't touch him", I managed to grind out, teeth gritted.

When he takes another step in my direction I sidestep so I am closer to Ben than him – Ben is in between us on the deck now, me and the green-haired man still facing each other.

"Tory..." Ben manages, reaching out with a hand to me.

Greenie mimics me, sliding his left foot behind his right, lifting his sword up, but with significantly better stance than me.

Then from my right comes a voice, cool with disapproval, belonging to the blonde man with the cigarette.

"Don't you know anything, Zoro? You don't point a sword at a _lady. _Have you no manners?!"

He swung his foot up to Zoro's face level, kicking him – or would've kicked him if Zoro hadn't blocked with his sword at the last moment, impossibly not cutting the man, or his foot, in half with his razor like blade.

Zoro's face twitches with annoyance.

"Oi! Keep out of it love-cook!" In seconds they are scuffling, yelling insults at each other – something about moss and ladies?

And I'm still standing in front of Ben, still holding the sword, unsure what to do, when the big reindeer _thing _yells out.

"Sanji! Zoro! Stop it! I will not have you fighting each other or my patients."

The afro haired man is standing hesitantly behind the reindeer, nodding.

"I think Chopper's right. Although, I, the great Captain Usopp, would've gladly-"

He is cut off by another voice, with the husk of a boy nearing adulthood.

The voice belongs to the boy who was yelling about meat earlier – he now hangs upside down with his legs hooked around the railing, chewing on a huge chunk of meat.

"So", he says. "Where did come from?"

When he sees my hesitancy to put down the blade he grins around his mouthful of meat and unwinds his legs, jumping backwards so he lands on the deck in between the now scowling Sanji and Zoro.

"Hey, it's alright. We won't hurt you." When he sees me glance pointedly at Zoro he just grins wider – _is it physically possible to grin that wide with splitting your face open?! –_ And says, "Don't worry about Zoro – my first mate won't do anything. I'm Luffy."

_First mate?! Does that mean that _he _is the Captain?!_

Deciding to risk it I lower my sword, and step forward to shake the hand he is proffering. Behind me I feel Ben get to his feet with a quiet grunt.

But, as I step forward, my flare disappears and all the pain that the flare stopped me feeling comes back with a vengeance.

With a scream, I drop to the deck, grabbing my ribs as I struggle to find the ever allusive air that I desperately need.

I feel more than hear Ben drop to his knees next to me, and the rest of Luffy's crew moving closer – my ears seem to be filled with water – and even Ben's arms around me aren't enough to keep me pinned in place as the sky pinwheels above me and the clouds pull me away.


	8. Help Her!

_**BEN POV**_

When Luffy assures Tory that we have nothing to worry about she lowers her sword – I take that as a good sign. If she didn't trust them or smelled something through her Flare that was even the slightest but off no way in hell would she lower her guard like that.

As she steps forward to shake Luffy's hand in a, well, truce I guess, I see the all too familiar shudder shake through Tory's body as she loses her Flare.

And that's when things go to shit.

As she steps forward she screams and clutches at her ribs – I had completely forgotten that she had hurt herself on _Sewee _before we ended up here.

She sinks to the deck and I drop to knees next to her.

She is gasping like a fish out of water, and her eyes are closed as she whimpers in pain.

I pull her into my arms, and she shudders, and then all of a sudden opens her eyes, staring at the sky.

Then her eyes lose their shine, and they roll back into her head and she goes limp in my arms.

To hell with caution – I look up at the Crew who has circled us without me noticing and focus on the monst- Chopper.

"Help her!"

With a nod, he gently but quickly pulls her out of my arms and disappears below decks with her, leaving me staring after her, as once again that one word bounces around inside my mind.

_Please. _

**Sorry for the short chapter – I have been SO busy, and haven't had time to do this without my family breathing down my neck al like "What are you writing?" Grr.**

**Anyways, hope you like, despite how short it is, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review – I will give you Cyber Cookies!**

**Thanks (: xx**

**Ps, sorry for swearing, but I think given the situation, Ben would lol :P  
**


End file.
